El Cazador de Reflejos
by MidorySeilar
Summary: Teme a las flamas que desafian la lluvia, el fuego fatuo que te traera la muerte... El demonio de cabellos rojos esta de caceria y necesita vidas para visitar a su Diosa... IorixKing dejen reviews please


**El Cazador de Reflejos**

Llovía…

El cielo nublado volvía más oscura la noche que la pequeña luz intermitente del farol público no lograba iluminar, poco a poco el nauseabundo olor de las cloacas desbordadas se iba apoderando del ambiente, enviciándolo…

Por la acera, solo dos hombres continuaban su camino bajo la tormenta, el primero embotado en un impermeable, hundía la cabeza entre los hombros cubierta por una capucha, sus pisadas rápidas e inseguras sorteaban los charcos más profundos dándole un aire esquivo, el segundo, varios metros detrás de él, desafiaba la lluvia únicamente al abrigo de una gabardina, su andar era pausado pero seguro, con tan firme dirección que ni siquiera se preocupaba por esquivar las pequeñas pozas en que sus botas se hundían.

Entonces, tras el estruendo de un trueno que cimbro la tierra provocando el activar de algunas alarmas calles más adelante, el hombre del impermeable se detuvo, paseo la mirada periféricamente para comprobar que se encontraban solos y se desembarazo de la capucha, sus ojos castaños observaron al hombre que continuaba acercándose, paso a paso…

-¡Esto no es necesario!- Exclamo cuando lo tuvo a tiro de palabra, por toda respuesta el hombre sonrió y se detuvo, el castaño considero que ese era el momento para evitar aquello – no tengo asuntos contigo, no hay porque de esta persecución- continuo, sabía que de no disuadir a su cazador, las probabilidades de salir entero de aquel combate eran mínimas – Yagami yo…-

-Basta- un nuevo trueno pareció darle eco a su voz en vez de opacarla – Te brindo la dignidad de retarte como lo haría con tu original, en vez de destruirte sin avisar como los Ikari lo hacen, no pidas más de mi- concluyo, el joven supo que eso era todo, una flama purpura se encendió en la palma del pelirrojo y en su mirada leyó su sentencia

–ahora… ¡Defiéndete!

El farol finalmente se apagó y el resplandor de las llamas ilumino por unos instantes la pequeña calle igual que un nuevo relámpago en el firmamento…

Uno más…

En la penumbra Iori recargó la espalda en el poste mientras la lluvia lavaba sus manos, eran demasiados, tenía la frustraste sensación de no estar avanzando, de que el tiempo invertido no estaba rindiendo frutos y eso lo exasperaba, levanto la mirada para que la lluvia calmara el dolor en su frente y le permitiera dilucidar alguna solución, al bajarla nuevamente percibió un objeto en la contra esquina, una cabina telefónica, palpo su bolsillo, si llevaba monedas…

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

-Allo?

-Marie…

-Ah! Mon chère que gusto escucharte

-Si… que hora es allá? no sabía si marcar al bar

-jajajajajajaja son las 8 pm solo que Jean vino de visita, así que no fui, pero como estas?

-Extrañándote…

- Ah! ¿de verdad?

-Oui… mataría por verte

-Temo que no ha estado funcionando o sí? Aún no estás aquí.

Iori se permitió un momento de silencio, era verdad, meses eliminando clones y aún no podía verla.

-Creo que no han sido suficientes sacrificios para una audiencia con mi diosa

-Tal vez… entonces te pido que refuerces tu casería, toma diez vidas si es necesario por cada día a mi lado pero ven a mí, porque te extraño…

-Entonces… así lo hare, hasta pronto Marie…

-Bonne chance mi amor

X . X . X . X . X

Vidas…

King se desplomo en el sillón, Maron se acercó perezosamente y se hecho sobre sus piernas, instintivamente la rubia comenzó a acariciarlo para aliviar su dolor de cabeza, el viento azotaba las ventanas del apartamento.

Sus aullidos le recordaban años atrás, cuando el caos impero al final del torneo, cuando el hombre que había conquistado su corazón parecía haber perdido el suyo junto con su conciencia, supo que lo amaba, porque al tratar de encontrarse en sus ojos no soporto la tristeza de pensar que no la recordaba…

Mai la obligo a alejarse ese día, la arrastro fuera de su rango cuando descubrió que ella quería acercarse a él, "No es momento para orgullo profesional" alego desesperada mientras la jaloneaba, no era orgullo… era la absurda terquedad de encontrarse frente a él y saber si la destruiría, si las manos que la acariciaban con tan extraordinario afecto hasta hacerla gemir, le arrancarían la vida sin miramientos. Quería saber si la sangre era más fuerte que su alma…

Una semana después de que todo terminara, justo al volver del viaje a la playa, lo encontró recargado en la puerta del pequeño apartamento que había decidido rentar para quedarse unos días, "Hola" había saludado con reserva, ella no tenía palabras, lo notaba molido, la ropa lavada en un rio quizá, descuidado, cansado…

Él sonrió con tristeza, "Vine para decirte que entenderé…" había hecho una pausa como obligándose a pronunciarlo "si prefieres… no volver a verme"

Aún ahora al recordar la expresión de su mirada, las lágrimas regresaban de nuevo a sus ojos, ese día se lanzó a sus brazos llorando y estampándolo contra la puerta de tal suerte que ambos terminaron medio sentados en el suelo.

-No, señor Yagami, no tiene derecho a decidir qué es lo que yo prefiero, no me importa cuántas veces piense perder la cordura y hacer gala de su legendario linaje, no voy a dejar que tome decisiones por mí.

Bromeo entre lágrimas mientras él la acunaba con ternura, Iori se quedó a vivir ahí, fueron esos días en que decidieron las condiciones de su relación, los seguidores de Orochi eran demasiados, debían continuar saliendo en secreto o al menos sin destacar demasiado, por el bien de ambos, estando en Paris sería más sencillo, la chica sugirió mudarse en breve, él acepto la moción aunque preciso que la alcanzaría después, pues necesitaba investigar donde se hallaba Kyo, ella no protesto, noches de eternas conversaciones le habían permitido comprender la naturaleza de aquella rivalidad y las consecuencias que eventualmente tendría.

Al final, una semana más tarde estaba con ella, Paris nunca les pareció tan hermoso hasta que la disfrutaron juntos, más de un año después, una noche Iori le informo que había rumores de un proyecto que de ser cierto requeriría toda su atención y mucho de su tiempo, partiría en tres días.

Maron descubrió una mosca y echo a correr para perseguirla abandonando las piernas de su dueña, la joven suspiro mientras observaba al gato cazar al insecto, así era…

Iori era un gato, los clones de Kyo eran las moscas…

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

- Illusion Bar, Bonne Sour.

- Buenas noches…

- Iori! Justo pensaba en ti…. ah! Espera… _Oui__ Monsieur…_

Se miró en el espejo de la vitrina, sonreía como una tonta, eso era malo para el negocio, mientras cobraba la cuenta le hizo señas a Philippe para que tomara la barra mientras ella salía.

- Lo siento, estamos llenos…

- Eso es bueno

- Si… y cómo va la cacería?

- Mal… los rumores se extienden, la mayoría ha decidido esconderse

- Pobrecillos, huyendo del temible demonio de cabellos rojos

- Quizá haya algo de eso…

- Jajajajajaja a este paso serás como la maldición del espejo

- Ah! Y como es eso?

- Si ya sabes, te paras frente a un espejo en un lugar oscuro, como yo ahora, pronuncias tres veces el nombre de la aparición en cuestión y se aparece detrás de ti para robarse tu alma.

- Je, suena divertido…

- Si… la verdad si…

X . X . X . X . X

La línea se cortó, estaba acostumbrada, siempre eran llamadas de teléfonos públicos, seguro se le habían acabado las monedas, suspiró contemplando su reflejo entre las sombras de la oficina, si… sería divertido…

- Iori Yagami, Iori Yagami, Iori Yagami…

Pronuncio sopesando cada silaba, una flama purpura se encendió a su espalda

-Bú…

Sonrió el joven en el reflejo, ella compartió su sonrisa girando lentamente para echarle los brazos al cuello

- Adelante, toma mi alma

Ofreció antes de besarlo, él negó lentamente sujetándola entre sus brazos, de momento, ciento cuarenta vidas eran suficientes para pasar dos semanas en el cielo de su compañía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Henos en una nueva entrega jajajaja la verdad es que me divirtió mucho escribir este cap que dado el asunto de los clones es unos meses antes de la 99 supongo, en fin me entretiene mucho esta amoralidad con respecto a los clones y el chiste del espejo al final ha sido de mis toques favoritos n_n espero que también lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos luego y no olviden dejar reviews.

P.D. Si quieren saber un poco más sobre el proyecto Cereza envinada pueden visitar mi profile y no olviden leer los otros dos capítulos. Cereza Envinada y Toma mis alas


End file.
